


Pretty Good Mistake

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backstage Blowjobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just started your job as a ring announcer for WWE and you accidentally screw up Roman's entrance. He's rightfully upset and in lieu of getting you fired he accepts a blowjob instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Good Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted last year for a friend and since revised.

People milled about the backstage area, moving about their business completely oblivious to the very real possibility of your having a panic attack. You could feel your heart pounding thickly in your chest and your vision was starting to blur around the edges. You know you’re hyperventilating and that you have to steady your breathing or your liable to pass out and wouldn't that just be a great topper for this first-day-from-hell cake.

By all accounts your job shouldn't have been that hard; all you had to do was stand in the ring, look pretty and recite the wrestler's information, which they were kind enough to provide before each match. How you managed to screw it up you have no idea but screw it up you did. It was the main event of the night, Roman Reigns versus Rusev. You introduced Rusev first (accompanied by Summer Rae) and that went smoothly but when the dun nuh dun nuh dun nuh of Roman's music hit you froze. You stood there eyes wide, mouth working like a dying fish but nothing came out. It was all there in your head, _from Pensacola, Florida weighing in at 265 pounds, ROMAN REIGNS!_ but you just couldn't spit it out. When Roman finally got to the ring you practically ran out of there and to the corner with the ring bell where you proceeded to sink into your chair with the hopes of becoming invisible for the remaining twenty-two minutes of the show. As soon as they gave the all clear signaling that they were off the air you rose from your chair and sprinted to the back, ignoring the stares and whispers directed at you as you passed.

Now here you are, backstage leaning against the wall measuring your breathing and trying to stifle the urge to vomit. You bend over at the waist and try putting your head between your knees as you continue to regulate your breathing. You just about have yourself under control when two large boots come into your view. You trail your eyes up and up and _up_ until you meet the stormy grey ones of Roman Reigns; then the floodgates open and his anger pours out.

"What the hell was that?!" he bellows, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is as a Superstar? To not even be known by people within the company? I don't know how someone this fuckin incompetent gets hired here but you can bet your ass that you won't work here anymore once I'm done talking to Stephanie."

Your heart seizes and a lump forms in your throat. You've been wanting to work for the WWE for pretty much your entire life and now you were finally here, the culmination of a lifetime dream. Sure, you'd made a colossal mistake but it was your first night and you'd been so nervous to be on live television for the first time. You knew you were completely capable of doing this job flawlessly if just given another opportunity.

You clear your throat before you speak, "Look Mr. Reigns I'm..."

He cut you off with a derisive chuckle "Oh, so you _are_ capable of saying my name? How is it that you weren't able to say it the one time you actually needed to?"

You try again. "I'm sorry that I messed up out there. I know it must have been embarrassing for you, it was embarrassing for me. It was my first night on the job though and I was nervous but I can promise you that it will _never_ happen again."

"Your damn right it'll never happen again because you're soon to be unemployed." Roman turns to leave, seemingly having dismissed you.

What? No! You weren't some child to be scolded and sent to your room without dinner. You were a grown woman and also an employee of the WWE and he wasn't any better than you, he couldn't just treat you like that! You grab his arm and pull with all your strength forcing him to turn and face you. Your adrenaline starts to flow and now your heart is   
pounding for a totally different reason. 

"Roman I get that I fucked up okay, I get that. I've apologized for it and given you my word that it wouldn't happen again. I'm willing to do whatever I need to do to make it up to you but I'm not willing to stand here and let you treat me like shit and threaten my career because I made one mistake. I'm just not gonna do it."

Roman's eyes travel over you, taking you in from head to toe, lingering on your breasts and hips and the look in his eyes changes; his eyes are still filled with fire but instead of a roaring inferno that threatens to consume all in its path it was now more of a smoldering heat. "So you're willing to do anything to make it up to me, huh?" The arm your holding shifts under your hand and then he's gripping your wrist tightly and using your hand to cup his manhood. "What if _anything_ entails you getting on your knees and filling your mouth with my cock? Would you forget my name if the next time my music hit the first thing you thought of was my dick and how much you enjoyed it?"

You really only had to think about it for a second. This was _Roman Reigns_ , one of the hottest men in sports entertainment history and currently the obsession of female wrestling fans everywhere and here he was offering you a taste. Damn right you were taking him up on it. You slide your hand up the outline of his cock and then grip it firmly before smiling up at him suggestively. "If that's what it entails then I'm ready, willing and able; believe _that_."

The corner of his mouth raises in a smirk before he turns and starts dragging you down the hallway. The two of you make a series of turns down more hallways that all look exactly the same as every other hallway in the building until Roman finds one that's completely empty. You've traveled so deep into the arena that you can no longer hear the din of the hundreds of other people working to clean up shop anymore. Roman comes to a halt and rounds on you, forcing you up against the wall and caging you in with his muscular body before slanting his mouth over yours. Your gasp of surprise morphs into a moan of pleasure as his tongue slides over your lips, dipping into your mouth to toy with yours. When you're completely breathless and all but panting against him he pulls away to pepper kisses along your jawline and up to your ear where he whispers sensuously, "Are you ready babygirl?"

You nod up at him and reverse your positions so he's leaning against the wall. You slide down his body and though you're both fully clothed you can feel the raw power of him pressed against you. Once on your knees you unbuckle his belt, undo the button and slide down the zipper of his cargo pants. Your hand slithers inside and you're both pleased and surprised to find him bare underneath. How does one wrestle while going commando? But that was a question for another time. You pull out his half erect cock and stroke it to full hardness; a few more light strokes and a sly smile later your enveloping him in your mouth.

At the first touch of your lips he inhales sharply and his thighs bunch beneath your hands. You take in half of his length and work the rest with your hand in perfect unison with your mouth. You slowly start taking more and more of his dick until you have the entire length in your mouth and filling your throat. You can feel the muscles of your throat flexing around his cock as you try to control the urge to gag around it. You pull back a little, going back to stroking and sucking together. You look up at Roman and his eyes are almost black, pupils dilated with pleasure. He's staring down at you and his gorgeous hair has fallen forward to frame his face. His mouth is open as his breath quickens; he looks so beautiful like this, like art in motion and you only wish you were able to see more of his body. You know it must be just as awe inspiring as the rest of him.

His hand slides into your hair and cups the back of your head, guiding you farther down his cock as he starts controlling the pace. You hollow your cheeks around him and flick your tongue along the underside of his cock as he continues to thrust into your mouth. You've taken all of him now and your throat has adjusted to the invasion and there's no urge to gag at all. He hunches over and his thrusts quicken until he's fucking into your throat over and over again. Tears slide down your cheeks involuntarily and you're staring straight at him when he lets out a primal shout, not unlike what he does in the ring, and then he's releasing his seed into your mouth in heavy spurts. You swallow around him, not wanting to lose a drop of it when he pulls out.

Minutes pass and when he does finally pull out he tucks himself back into his pants and zips them up. He looks at you and his smile is warm and sated as he extends his hand and wipes the tears from your face. He pulls you back up and kisses you thoroughly. His voice is gravelly when he speaks. "I accept your apology. Don't let it happen again yeah?" He kissed you once more until your knees are weak and then he's gone, walking back down the hallway the way you'd come. 

You stand there confounded for a moment before it dawns on you that without him you'll never be able to find your way back out of the building, that you have absolutely no idea where you are. 

"Hey Roman! Wait up!" you shout as you sprint after him, following the sounds of his manly laughter. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only piece I've ever written like this and probably the last.


End file.
